


My God Pouts On The Cover Of The Magazine

by lizibabes



Series: 7_deadly_sins [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Manhandling, Possessiveness, Sex, Swearing, small amount of light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Wrath in my seven deadly sins card and outdoor sex for my 50kinkyways card. When Adam finds out that Tommy has been with a man before him, his anger is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My God Pouts On The Cover Of The Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> A little dark in places, but not a dark fic over all. Title taken from lyrics from the song Starfuckers Inc (Getting Past The Taste) by Nine Inch Nails.

Adam POV  
　  
He's in LA, in a swank bar, the music is pretty decent and the booze is good. Even better he's with all his favourite people; his Glamily, his tour family and his friends from home, almost everyone has made it, which is rare. It's not a special occasion, he just wanted a night out during his break from touring and it seems like everyone else agreed. So he's at a table full of people watching all his friends laugh together, drink and dance. Sasha is the only one of his dancers not on the dance floor right now and he's pretty sure that's just because she's gone to the bathroom.  
　  
He's feeling relaxed, he's not drunk yet, but he plans to be. There is nowhere Adam would rather be, it helps that he has a slightly tipsy Tommy leaning up against his side, warm, adorable and so fucking cute. He let Sutan pick out his clothes, so he has on jeans that actually fit his tiny ass and a dark wine red shirt, instead on his normal band shirt. He always looks hot, but the outfit is working for him, makeup done by Sutan as well, dark eyes and glitter, glossed lips. Adam's been buying Sutan drinks all night in thanks. Jest because he can't really touch Tommy doesn't mean he doesn't like it when the eye candy looks scorching. He also feels just a tiny bit smug whenever he sees some pretty girl eyeing up Tommy and the look on their face when Tommy hugs him or takes his hand. Adam just smiles at them, letting his hold on Tommy tighten or linger; Tommy never calls him on it. But then Tommy doesn't seem to notice just how many people want him, oblivious to the looks and not just because of the alcohol. It's kind of cute how he doesn't get how desirable he is, frustrating at times that he doesn't see that his whole existence is one big tease to Adam and any other gay man.   
　  
"I need to pee." Tommy says, suddenly sitting up straight instead of snuggling into Adam. He can't help smiling fondly. Tommy doesn't really even like clubs, but he's here, with them, because he likes them. God, he loves his life, when Tommy gets up he even lets himself check out his cute little ass, not something he lets himself do too often. Not with people and camera phones and his friends with their knowing eyes all around, but no one calls him on it, either they didn't see him or they were doing it too. The jeans really work on Tommy's tiny ass and narrow hips, it makes Adam just want to pull him back into his lap, get a good feel of his denim covered ass against his cock. He clears his throat and takes a sip of drink; he needs to stop thinking like that before he gets a hard on, there's no way he could hide it in his own painted on jeans.  
　  
When Tommy is gone way longer than Adam thinks he should be, which is probably around five minutes, he gets up to go find him. He spots Tommy easily, he's in the hallway leading to the bathroom, not inside like he should be and he's talking to a guy, not some fan girl like he'd expect and it looks like he knows the guy. He's tall, broad, lots of piercings and tattoos showing, he's wearing a T-shirt with some band Adam's never heard of on the chest, ripped to hell jeans. He's got the metal head , manly look going and he's hot. He's stood close to Tommy, but not like he's given the guy in makeup a hard time. He has a hand resting on Tommy's forearm, not gripping it and a smile on his face, Tommy's smiling back, standing close, not backing away at all. Tommy's an introvert sometimes, but he has friends, lots of them, it shouldn't be surprising that he's run into one and it shouldn't make Adam feel jealous, but it does.   
　  
"It's been a long time. I couldn't believe it when I saw you on TV, man. Always knew you'd make it, but what is with the straight thing?" The guy asks, laughing and Adam freezes, he shouldn't listen, but he has to, it's not like he's hiding, they just can't see him yet and he's not trying to change that.  
　  
"I don't really do labels, remember? That's everyone else's thing, not mine." Tommy shrugs and Adam can feel himself unfreezing as his blood starts to boil. Doesn't like labels is not the same as just being laid back and open minded, has Tommy lied to him? Made a fool out of him?  
　  
"Yeah, I remember. You wouldn't say you were Bi even when we were fucking, so doesn't surprise me that you don't now." The guy smiles, stroking Tommy's cheek and Adam has the irrational urge to break his hand for touching Tommy. It has to be a joke, no way has this guy fucked Tommy. They’re friends, he would have said if he had ever been with a man. If this is true, he's lied to them all. Adam's been telling the world that Tommy's straight, making jokes about being his exception, he feels like a liar and a fool and it makes him feel furious.   
　  
"I didn't call you my boyfriend either." Tommy smirks, it actually sounds like he's flirting and he's not denying that he slept with the guy.  
　  
"Tommy Joe, you hardly ever even called me by name. I was sure you thought my name was 'Fuck me harder' for like the first month I knew you." The guy chuckles, deep and throaty and leaving no doubts in Adam's mind.  
　  
He doesn't know why it would be better if Tommy had been the one to top, but something in him thinks it would be. Plenty of straight boys experiment, fuck men, fool around, but getting fuck, getting fucked a lot doesn't sound like experimenting. He can picture it, this big guy with his tattoo covered hands all over Tommy, holding him down and giving it to him hard, making him beg for it and he'd sound so pretty, all needy and slutty. The image pisses him off and turns him on, which pisses him off more.  
　  
He doesn't even realize he's moving until he's right there, standing next to both of them. Tommy looks like he's startled, but he smiles, when Adam doesn't smile back at him, the smile slips off his face and he has the fucking cheek to look confused. Adam doesn't think he has ever been this mad at one of his friends. Tommy's a fucking liar and his anger is only made worse by the pain of the thought that Tommy clearly doesn't want him, even though he fucks men. Adam could give him so much more than a hard fuck, but clearly he's not even good enough for that.  
　  
"We have to leave." Adam snaps, he hadn't planned to say it, doesn't know what he's doing, he just knows that he wants to be away from this guy who has fucked Tommy and he wants Tommy away from him too.  
　  
"Is something wrong?" Tommy asks, hint of worry in his voice, but pretty damn casual for a guy standing with a man he got screwed by in front of the boss and friend he let believe he was straight. He should be freaking out that they’re even in the same room, worried about his lie being exposed.  
　  
"No, we just have to go, right now." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"No problem, I'll call, we'll get lunch or something." The guy says, casually making it damn clear he has Tommy's number, like maybe they already traded before Adam came along.   
　  
"It was nice meeting you....?" Adam trails off, it wasn't nice, but he needs to not be a jack ass in public, that's not normally who he is, Tommy just pisses him off.   
　  
"Jeff." The guy smiles, he hugs Tommy goodbye, brushing a kiss to Tommy's cheek, hands resting low on his waist, the touch almost possessive and it's done so damn casually. He thinks maybe Jeff whispers something in Tommy's ear, from the way his jaw moves a little, mouth close to Tommy's ear, but he can't hear a word.  
　  
When Tommy steps back Adam takes him by the elbow and tugs to get him to follow. He gets his phone out with one hand as he fights through the crowds and text to let his friends know they are leaving, he doesn't bother going back to the table to say goodbye, he feels like he's about to exploded and he doesn't want to erupt at the wrong people, his friends who don't deserve it.  
　  
He flags down a cab and pushes Tommy into it.  
　  
"What the hell? What happened when I went to the bathroom? I don't understand." Tommy says quietly, glancing at the driver behind the partition.  
　  
"I found out you were a slut." Adam mutters spitefully.  
　  
"Stop the taxi." Tommy orders, his voice like steel, he passes money over to the guy and jumps out, even though they are on some random street by a park. Adam can either leave him to get lost and end up feeling sorry for him or get out now while he's still angry, like he should be. He gets out and watches the cab drive away, turning around to see Tommy wondering into the park.  
　  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Fucking drama queen stopping the cab and then storming off all because Adam spoke his name. Fucking some guy that wasn't even his boyfriend, he thought Tommy had the same views in dating as him, more fucking lies, he's pretty much seeing red here.  
　  
"Finding somewhere to have a piss. You dragged me out before I could use the bathroom." Tommy snaps, heading behind a tree. Adam waits, half expecting Tommy to try and slip away he's a little surprised when he reappears zipping up his fly, fucking tease. Maybe all those things, all the little things Tommy has been doing all this time, stuff that turned him on, but he thought Tommy didn't realise. Maybe Tommy does know, maybe he's been playing on his attraction, it makes him feel like even more of a fool, so he lets anger take over embarrassment. He'll make Tommy pay, make him feel his anger, leave him feeling as small and stupid as Adam does right now.   
　  
"Well maybe if you went to the bathroom instead of hitting on guys." Adam says sourly.  
　  
"What? I wasn't hitting on Jeff. He's an old friend." Tommy frowns.  
　  
"Old fuck buddy." Adam corrects and he feels a vicious, spiteful little thrill when Tommy's face falls and he swallows hard, hell he even looks a little sick. Adam hates himself for taking pleasure in his pain, but right now white hot anger, wrath, ugly bitter emotions are better than letting himself break down. He can cry over his bruised ego and heart later when he's alone.  
　  
"You heard us? You were listening?" Tommy sounds a little pissed himself now and fuck that, if he wanted privacy he shouldn't talk about his sex life in a bathroom hallway. He hadn't even been looking, any fan girl could have heard him and tweeted it to the world and all the backlash would hit Adam, even though he never meant to lie.  
　  
"I heard plenty. Like how you used to beg for that guy’s cock. Is that why you’re mad? Because you didn't get a chance to beg him to fuck you again." Adam hisses; it's ridiculous, they’re in a small public park, in the middle of the night, they should go to the hotel. Fight there not here.  
　  
"I wasn't going to fuck him, not that it's any of your business if I did. And sure I used to beg during sex, not for sex. I really didn't need to beg to get laid, Adam. I might not be perfect the way all your little twinks are, but I can get laid." Tommy sneers.  
　  
"You sound like such a slut and I don't go for perfect men, perfect isn't even real." Hell he's wanted to fuck Tommy since they met, even though thinking he was straight made him anything but perfect for Adam.  
　  
"It was one fucking guy, Adam. I wasn't doing all my friends, just him. Yeah I've fooled around with more than one guy, but never more than one at once and Jeff was the only guy I have ever let fuck me. I'm not a slut, get off your damn high horse already. You fuck around way more than I do and then tell everyone you’re not a whore." Tommy hisses.   
　  
He shoves Tommy, judgement completely clouded by the anger pounding in his veins. He just wants to lash out, he's so angry about the lying, when people find out, he'll be humiliated. And a part of him wants to just lash out and hurt Tommy any way he can, sharp words, his fists. But he guesses the shove was harder than he thought or maybe Tommy's drunker than he realized, that or it's his damn creepers, either way Adam's shove sends Tommy flying and he lands on his ass, hard. The look of pure shock on Tommy's face takes away any satisfaction he had begun to feel. He doesn't want to feel guilty though, so he taps back into the anger, it feels better than hating himself.  
　  
"You should be used to being on your back." Adam sneers and okay maybe he still feels like shit for saying it, but he wants to wipe the shocked, wide eyed look off of Tommy's face and that does the trick. Tommy scrambles to his feet, looking pissed off and before Adam realise what he has planned, Tommy's fist connects with his chin, hard enough to send him stumbling back a step.  
　  
"You mother fucker! I can't believe you’re saying this shit. You’re a fucking hypocrite, Lambert. You preach about loving who you want, whoever you want, but you clearly don't believe it. I thought you were different, but you’re just like everybody else, you want to stick a label on everyone and when the label suddenly doesn't fit, you throw a fit. Well fuck you." The wrath of Tommy should be a ridiculous idea, everyone jokes that if he were any more laid back he'd be in a coma, but right now, Adam doesn't think he has ever seen anyone so angry. Half of him responds to the anger, getting angry right back, feeding off the fury. But the other half of him is listening to more than the anger, can see the hurt and it doesn't feel good at all to know he's the cause.   
　  
"I can't believe you fucking hit me." Adam growls.  
　  
"Fire me, hit me back. Do whatever you want, you always do, just stop bitching about it." Tommy snaps.  
　  
He gets right in Tommy's face, towering over him, he's so much bigger than Tommy, he could probably really hurt him if he tried, the idea of actively trying to hurt Tommy turns his stomach though and he feels his anger draining away and he's left standing right in Tommy's space not knowing what to do, how to make Tommy not mad either, he thinks maybe it's time he's completely honest with himself and with Tommy.  
　  
"I'm fucking jealous, okay? That's why I'm being a dick. I thought you liked girls, I thought you were unattainable, but I was fine with that, fine with just being your friend. But then I find out you'd slept with some guy and it threw everything I knew off. If people find out It'll look like I lied about you being straight, if I tell them I didn't know, I'll be humiliated. Fuck it, I just got so mad seeing you with him, hearing him talk about you begging him for his dick. Like he deserved you and you didn't even date? He just got to have you. It made me so mad I wanted to hurt you anyway I could." Adam rambles.   
　  
"Is that your idea of an apology? It fucking sucked." Tommy snaps, but he doesn't look like he's bracing himself for a fight anymore and his eyes aren't shooting daggers anymore either.   
　  
"I'm really fucking sorry. I was a prick and I don't blame you at all for hitting me. If you hate me now, I can't blame you for that either." Adam sighs.  
　  
Tommy takes a step forward, bringing them even closer and then he surprises the hell out of Adam, when instead of a punch he gets a kiss.   
　  
"I don't hate you." Tommy says softly against his lips.  
　  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was the kiss for?" Adam asks.  
　  
"You were jealous because you want me. I never realized you wanted me, I thought it was all just an act for the stage, that you only saw me as a friend." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Tommy I've wanted to fuck you since I met you. But I, ah, didn't ever get a vibe like that from you." Adam frowns.  
　  
"Adam, I gave you permission to do whatever you wanted with me, I thought you'd take it as a hint." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"I guess I'm kind of slow?" Adam offers.  
　  
"Fuck it, I'm really not interested in your brain right now anyway." Tommy smirks coming in for a kiss that can't be described as anything but fucking filthy. Adam grabs onto Tommy, trying to pull him closer and gets groped for his troubles. And fuck, apparently Tommy isn't at all shy when it comes to sex, his hand rubbing at Adam's cock through the denim of his jeans, making small, hungry noises into the kiss the whole time.   
　  
　  
"Shit, Tommy we're outside, we can't have sex here." Adam groans, breaking the kiss. God, Tommy looks good, face flushed, lips a little swollen.   
　  
"Why not?" Tommy looks around the park and Adam will admit, it is empty.  
　  
"I've never had sex outside, okay I did at like burning man. But this is a public park, anyone could see us." Adam groans, because Tommy is fucking evil and still has a hand on his dick, working it just right through his clothes and suddenly he's a little glad that Tommy has been with men before, that he knows his way around cock.  
　  
"Do you really want to wait?" Tommy asks, dark eyes flashing with heat. Christ he's used to Tommy acting all submissive and pliant on stage, not this, he likes submissive and pliant, but this is really fucking hot too.  
　  
"No, but we're outside." Adam groans, this really isn't fair, how is he meant to resist Tommy, turn him down when he's throwing himself at Adam and he's wanted him for so long, but they’re outside.  
　  
Tommy smirks and it's pure evil and Adam knows he should probably be very afraid. Tommy's hand pulls his zipper down even as Tommy goes to his knees in one fluid movement. Adam is still frozen when Tommy's hand pulls him out and then soft lips are wrapped around his hard cock, moist heat and suction and suddenly he is very much on board with Tommy's plan to have sex right here and now; screw being outside. Tommy takes him deep and he does it with such fucking ease, it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen.  
　  
"Fuck, fuck Tommy, I want to fuck you so bad." Adam groans and Tommy pulls off and gives him a saucy smile.   
　  
"So changed your mind about fucking me outside?" Tommy asks and the little shit is so breathing out damp air over his cock on purpose.   
　  
"Yes, okay, yes, You've fucking convinced me." Adam pants, he's so turned on, Tommy's hands on his thigh's close to where he wants them, but not close enough and he aches.  
　  
"Good to know; whenever I want to get my way, I should just suck you off." Tommy stands up, tucking Adam in and Adam only wonders why until Tommy takes him by the hand and leads him over to a group of trees. Tommy leans his back against the tree, toeing off his shoes and unzipping his pants. Adam steps forward, pinning Tommy between him and the tree and getting his mouth on Tommy's again, his tongue in his mouth, kissing Tommy with a hunger that has built up over the time he's known Tommy. He breaks the kiss and manhandles Tommy till he's facing the tree, his hands braced against the trunk. He moans, like being manhandled turns him on. Adam tugs at Tommy's jeans, getting Tommy to lift his legs so that he can strip them off completely, his boxers as well. He kneels to do it and stays on his knees, just looking at all the skin he can see now. God he wants Tommy so bad, doesn't want to wait for a hotel room.  
　  
"Adam, do something." Tommy whines. So Adam goes for it, fuck it, if they get caught having sex outside it'll be worth it if it means he got to have sex with Tommy.  
　  
He slides his hands up under Tommy's shirt, stroking the length of his back before sliding his hands down to his waist and cooler skin from the night air. Then he smooth’s his hands over Tommy's cute little, tiny ass. He grips the cheeks, skin silky soft under his hands, as he pulls them apart, moving closer on his knees. He leans forward, getting as close as he can and licking a wide stripe from Tommy's tailbone down between his spread cheeks and over his hole. Tommy gasps and Adam glances up to see Tommy clawing at the tree's bark. When Adam does it again, he moans. Tommy moaning has got to be one of the sexiest things he has ever heard and he works at pulling more sounds like that from his throat; rimming him, working his body open with his tongue, getting Tommy wet and once he's loose Adam adds a finger, crooking it just right to hit that bundle of nerves. If there is anyone in the park with them there is no way they didn't hear the sound Tommy let out in reaction to that action. He keeps adding fingers till he thinks Tommy is loose enough to take him, by that point Tommy is moaning loudly out into the night air. There's something oddly hot about doing this here, taking Tommy apart out in the dark, in this park where anyone could see them.  
　  
He gets to his feet fishing wallet out of his pocket to find a condom. He puts his wallet back, unzips and then rolls the condom on, hissing at how good it feels to have something touching his neglected cock. He presses his chest to Tommy's back, wanting to feel as much as Tommy as he can. He grips Tommy by the hip, holding him close and still, as he guides his dick to Tommy's hole, pushing in with firm pressure, trying to be gentle. Tommy's hips buck, trying to get more of Adam faster. Adam groans, his head falling to rest on Tommy's shoulder; he feels so tight, so good, Adam loses himself in the feeling, forgets all about being outside in the cold night air, just focusing on Tommy's heat.  
　  
Tommy gasps and moans, demands Adam to go harder and faster, Adam's name falling from his lips on broken and choked off moans with every thrust. He sounds amazing, carefree and unselfconscious, not like some guys who seem to feel the need to put on their own porno sound track, just as cheesy and fake as the men in the films they are copying. Tommy doesn't sound like that, he sounds real and every little word goes straight to Adam's cock, has him pounding into Tommy. He's not going to last, it's too good, he's wanted it too long and the kinkiness of doing this outside is adding to the pleasure, everything about Tommy pushes him closer to the edge; the way he sounds, looks, feels and the fact that he was so desperate for Adam that he couldn't wait, he wanted Adam in him so bad that he demand Adam give him what he want, even though they’re in a goddamn public park.  
　  
He slips a hand down over Tommy's lower belly, gets a hand on his dick and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy sounds wrecked, voice cracking over the one word he manages before moaning and coming all over Adam's hand. He works Tommy through it, never slowing his pace. Tommy clenches around him, keeps thrusting with Adam and it soon pushes Adam over the edge as well, his whole body shuddering as he comes.  
　  
He's panting, the sweat on his skin quickly cooling in the night air now that he is no longer moving. He feels Tommy shiver and pulls out so that they can both clean up the best they can and re-dress. Tommy keeps glancing at him through his bangs, hesitant but pleased smiles, a hopeful look in his eye. Adam wraps his arm around Tommy as they walk back to the street so he can call a taxi.  
　  
"So that was, like, wow." Tommy says softly while they wait for the taxi to come.  
　  
"Yeah, it really was." Adam notices Tommy's smile brighten when Adam agrees the sex was good, like maybe he was worried Adam didn't like it.  
　  
"I never thought you'd be kinky though; sex outside. I never imagine you being the type." And Adam has imagined Tommy in a lot of different sexual situations.   
　  
"You loved it, beside you’re the only person I've ever been with outside." Tommy shrugs and Adam can feel himself grinning like an idiot.  
　  
"So, coming back to my room when we get to the hotel?" Adam asks, trying for casual as he spots a taxi coming down the road towards them.  
　  
"If I'm invited, yeah." Tommy nods.  
　  
"You’re invited." Adam dips his head to steal one last kiss before the taxi pulls up beside them.  
　  
They go back to the hotel and by the end of the night, Adam is sure of a few things. He'd rather feel lust than wrath. And sex with Tommy, well, it's as good inside as it is outside.   
　  
The End.


End file.
